Small of the Back
by WickedWeasley
Summary: Hermione and Ron have a short, dirty, but clean rendezvous in the library - could be PG-13 - PLEASE REVIEW! :)


The Small of the Back  
  
He drove me mad in so many ways, and he knew it all too well. Sometimes I loved him so much, I felt like a mindless git who just wanted to snog him for centuries. Other times, he tiffed me off so badly that I wanted to hex him and break his wand all over again like in our second year at Hogwarts. Ah, second year, the smell of innocence. soon to be shattered. Innocence, Seductiveness, Anger, Passion. that's what love is, right? Through the thick and thin, he will always be my  
  
"Ron!" I called silently.  
  
He was sitting in the corner of the library at a small circular table.studying. Yes, you heard me right - studying. This was an amazing and unusual sight. Ron Weasley was rarely seen sitting in the library.willingly studying, nonetheless. I laughed and thought to myself that he must be spending too much time with me; not that that's a bad thing.  
  
"Hermione!" He called back, greeting me with that warm, Weasley smile that always melted my insides.  
  
"Look at you! Think I've rubbed off a bit?" I smirked. He smiled, and I melted.  
  
I sat down next to him, and heaved the painful weight off my shoulders that my bag was causing me. I took out my books and tried to study, but my mind was wandering elsewhere. I couldn't help but think of Ron every second of the day. I couldn't help escaping in daydreams of our past. I did this quite often, actually. Ever since we've gotten together, I can't keep my mind off him at anytime. Who would have guessed that in our 5th year we would have gotten together and stayed strong through 7th? I started to replay the memory in my mind of our first kiss. It was a cold day out on the snowy grounds of Hogwarts, in early December. Ron and I had confessed our liking for each other weeks previously, but hadn't spoken a word of it since. I still remember how pink his cheeks were from the cold air. We stopped walking, Ron got brave, simply leaned in, and.  
  
I flinched. There was something on my back, something soft. I was torn from my daydream and I looked at Ron. I found that he had pulled my chair closer to him, and he was tracing his soft fingers down the small of my back. You know that part of your back that is exposed when your clothing is apart in the middle? Yeah, that's it. He was touching me - more like sensually stroking - there, and it caused a reaction as fast as lightning to go to my lower region. I hated how he did that. I fucking hated it. but I loved it. One minute, he's innocent, funny, Ronald Weasley, and the next; he's Mr. Smooth Moves, with his sexy ass (man, he was so sexy), and his delectable grin. This is just how he drove me mad. And he knew just how to do it.  
  
He'd never done this before, though. It seems such a simple thing, but the effect it had on me was, quite literally, orgasmic. Smooth, caring, erotic. All this from simply dragging his fingers lightly across my back.  
  
Oh my god, Ron.stop it, you're making me weak.  
  
He had me ready to burst out in pleasure. Yes.that's what he was playing at; he wanted me to have a fucking orgasm in the library, around the corner from tons of other students! He just watched me, penetrating me with his blue eyes. I ran my fingers through his gorgeous flaming hair, the Weasley trademark that I've come to love so dearly. His hands explored my back softly, and occasionally crept to other places that shall not be named. He was using the gentlest touch, yet with the most effective of results.  
  
Oh my god..Ron..  
  
Was he planning this!? The bloody git.I'll get him back.  
  
Oh Merlin.Ron.  
  
That was it. I burst. I lost control. Silently. Ron held me and looked at me. He loved this. Why did he do this to me all the time? Why did I let him? Because I loved it.that's why. I loved how he made me feel. I loved how he knew how to touch me just the right way. I loved Ron Weasley.  
  
"How was that, love?" he smiled cheekily.  
  
"Shut up." I smiled sheepishly, and snogged him.  
  
And to this very day, we're still going strong. Our passion and strength to live for each other increases every day. Ronald Weasley has, and always will be, my knight. My savior. My passion. My life. My death. And most importantly, my love. 


End file.
